dulce locura
by antifanboy
Summary: una noche entre dos amantes, una noche donde el placer y la culpa son los protagonistas que desencadenara una viaje sin retorno pretraición/degradación/lemon.


Prologo

Se escucha el sonido del agua corriendo mientras se observa como una pelirroja se bañaba

Pensaba que lo había ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás, en que lo había ocurrido y en como esto cambiaría su vida.

El agua le corría por el cuerpo mientras se sujetaba el estómago y posteriormente como sus manos tocaban su vagina.

Mientras se retiraba una sustancia blanca y la alzo para ver la evidencia de que lo que había ocurrido no fue un sueño o fantasía, sino un hecho real.

La culpa la invadió y escondió sus lágrimas con las gotas de agua que Caían por la regadera y de alguna forma la confortaban ante la situación.

¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban, que pensaría sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, su nobleza y principalmente, que pensaría él si se enterara?

¿La rechazaría o la seguiría aceptando?

Esos eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja que más rondaban en su cabeza, que pensaría cierto castaño ante lo que acaba de ocurrir en esta habitación de motel barato.

Entonces decidió cortar el agua y salir hacia fuera, pues tal vez su acompañante se podría alterar por el tiempo que se había demorado en el baño

Entonces salió y el aroma que inundo la mareo, era el olor del sexo, el placer y la culpa todo combinado en un aroma que solo representa pecado.

Este olor le estaba pareciendo insoportable y las circunstancias venían siendo irónicas que venga de una mujer como ellas

Miembro de una especie que representa el pecado en la biblia y la mayoría de los textos religiosos alrededor del globo

Se sentía sucia mientras caminaba a por su ropa para volver a su hogar donde está eél, entonces miro hacia la cama una mancha roja acompañado por sustancias blancas cercanas

El significado era obvio, eran las evidencias concretas de la pérdida de su inocencia y al mismo tiempo el rompimiento de una promesa que había hecho con él.

Entonces se percató que en la ventana estaba su acompañante y cómplice de esta situación, ella quería gritarle y recriminarle la situación, para así cargar la culpa en él y ella pueda limpiarse de esta culpa.

Pero ella misma sabe que esto sería una hipocresía en contra él, pues ella misma sabe muy bien que la culpa es de ambos por ese momento de placer que ahora la hace temblar al recordarlo

Entonces volvió a fijar sus ojos hacia el hombre de pelo negro con tintes rubios el cual seguía mirando por la ventana ignorando su apariencia y presencia

El cual era mucho más alto, más viejo y a quien engañar más guapo de que lo será él, un hombre que sale solamente en las fantasías de adolescentes y que cualquier mujer en el mundo daría su vida por pasar una noche con tal hombre

y sin contar que también es increíblemente bueno en el sexo y el placer que sintió siendo su primera vez le hacía sentir más culpa y repugnancia consigo misma, pues en esto también inconscientemente lo comparaba con él.

Pero cono todas estas cualidades este hombre no era él, no era el hombre que con su vida había luchado por ella, no era el hombre que le regalo su primer beso y no es el hombre al que pensaba entregar su virginidad.

Tal vez con ese hombre ella haya pasado momentos de vergüenza como los que sufrió como el denigrante apodo que recibió o el que más recuerda donde la rescato de su boda diciendo que su virginidad le pertenecía, el mismo día en donde le dio su primer beso y acepto su amor por él.

Esos recuerdos le hicieron llorar mientras se derrumbaba entre sus piernas, entonces el hombre en la ventana se dio cuenta y se le acerco.

Entonces el hombre le sujeto de la barbilla y la hizo que mirara a sus ojos, la pelirroja se pudo dar cuenta de unos hermosos ojos de distinto color, el derecho era de color oro como el sol y el del izquierdo era de color negro como la misma noche.

Los ojos que en estos momentos más odiaba en todo el mundo y los ojos que más lamenta haber conocido ese día donde toma la decisión que ahora aborrece con toda su alma

Lamenta el día donde lo acepto en su nobleza para remplazarlo a él, solo para poder participar en un estúpido torneo para demostrar poder, su estúpido orgullo que ahora le pesaba factura ante lo que había ocurrido

Mientras estaba en esos pensamientos no pudo haberse percatado de la acción del hombre, que con un profundo beso la volvió en sí.

Ella quería rechazarlo por el amor que le tenía al castaño, pero la forma como le miraban esos ojos de depredador y como su lengua hacía en su interior de su boca la estaba volviendo loca.

El beso que le estaba dando la estaba haciendo sentir como una mujer en vez de una chiquilla enamorada, entonces la pelirroja le correspondió el beso con ganas y excitación

Después de unos minutos el beso termino, la pelirroja empezó a jadear en excitación y pidiendo mas mientras una marca empezaba aparecer en su seno izquierdo.

El hombre sonrió y se fue a buscar su abrigo para abandonar el lugar, pero antes de abandonar el lugar pronuncio unas palabras.

-ahora eres mía, princesa- entonces cerró la puerta y se marchó, después de unos minutos la pelirroja volvió en sí y escupió mientras se limpiaba la boca para borrar toda esencia de ese beso.

Como lo odiaba, como se atrevía a robarle un beso y al mismo tiempo decir que era suya, con que descaro trata de remplazarlo a él, esta situación le hizo le hizo sentir más mal consigo misma por lo que había ocurrido en la habitación, sin contar el sentimiento de traición que le generaba al pensar en cierto castaño.

Entonces lanzo un grito de odio mientras lanzaba energía mágica de color morado que borraban todo lo que tocaban y después empezó a golpear el piso mientras repetía

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio- decía mientras seguía golpeando el suelo de la habitación, la cual parecía que un huracán había pasado por todo el lugar sin mostrar piedad.

-maldigo el día en que te conocí, crom cruach-

Entonces se empezó a acurrucar en sus brazos mientras lloraba pronunciando el nombre del hombre que decía amar

-ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise,ise-mientras sollozaba en tal solitaria y destrozada habitación, el cual representaba como estaba su corazón

Ahora que le reparara a esta joven que sin saber la situación vivida desencadenaría un problema que tal vez llevaría al fin de la alianza y al mismo tiempo sin saber de los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en su corazón que se dividía entre dos dragones.


End file.
